


Hopipolla

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:44:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: Its been raining all morning, and you’re bored so you ask Clint to play in the rain with you, but when he points out that his hearing aids aren’t waterproof, you get into a fight.





	Hopipolla

**Author's Note:**

> ~Hopipolla is an Icelandic word, meaning the act of hopping in puddles~

“I’m bored,” you whined to Clint. He chuckled, but didn’t make any move to help you alleviate your boredom. “Come on, Clint. Do something with me! Its been raining since last night!”

“I’m guessing you don’t want to watch another movie,” Clint mused, his eyes bright and playful.

“You got that right,” you agreed, slumping next to him on the couch. Your eyes were drawn to the huge windows of Avengers Tower, where you could see the rain streaking down the glass in a million tiny rivers. “How about we dance in the rain?” you suggested excitedly, shooting up. 

Clint sighed and shook his head. “Nope. No way. Not a chance.”

You pouted. “Why not?” Clint gestured towards his ear, a frown on his face. You cocked your head. “Why don’t you just take them out?”

“Why don’t I just take them out?” Clint repeated incredulously. “Why don’t I just take them out? Because, Y/N! Because I hate not being able to hear! Because I hate that I am not normal! Because I want to be able to hear everything, from the sound of the rain falling to the sound of you laughing, and I can’t do that if my hearing aids are out!” 

You drew back from him slightly, your cheeks colored. You had never seen Clint so angry, and you hated that you were the reason that he was. “Oh. I-I’m sorry.” You stood up and straightened your clothes. “Um, I’ll see you later.”

Clint stood up as though he was going to apologize, but you left the room before he could get two words out.

“Y/N, what can I do for you?” Tony asked with a smile. “Its been a while since you came down here to visit me!” You gave him a weak smile and looked around Tony’s lab at the various projects he had started enthusiastically, and subsequently abandoned for the next. “Everything alright, kid?”

“Yeah, no, yeah, everything’s fine, I just…” you paused to pull your thoughts together. “Okay. I was bored and asked Clint to play in the rain with me and when he said that his hearing aids weren’t waterproof so I suggested he take them out and we got into a fight and I need your help to make him waterproof hearing aids.” You watched Tony’s face carefully.

“I think I can help you with that.” Tony said finally.

“Help who with what?” Pepper asked curiously. Tony explained the situation quickly, and Pepper nodded and turned to you. “While Tony works on the hearing aids, have you considered apologizing to Clint? Its a very sensitive subject, and knowing Clint, he feels bad for fighting with you about it.”

You murmured, “I can do that. Thank you both for your help. Tony, I can help you with them in a bit, if you like.”

“That would be good,” Tony agreed. “Take care of what you need to, and then hurry back.”

You waved to Pepper, and made your way through the tower to the bedroom you shared with Clint. After looking to see if he was there, you located a piece of paper and a pen, and scribbled him a note.

-Clint, I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have asked you to take out your hearing aids. It was unfair of me to ask that of you. -Y/N

Leaving the note on the bed, you went back down to Tony’s lab and began the delicate process of constructing waterproof hearing aids for Clint. Tony had easily hacked into Clint’s file at SHIELD and was able to find the exact information on how much they amplified his hearing. 

You barely saw Clint over the next few days, too busy helping Tony with the hearing aids. The rain continued to fall as you worked, but you barely noticed. 

You weren’t sure if Clint had accepted your apology or not because you were so busy, but you and Tony had finally finished the aids, and all the tests that you had run proved that they were working. Pepper had found you a nice box to put them in and helped you wrap it with a simple ribbon.

You picked your way to the living room, where Tony had told you Clint was, stopping just outside the door to catch your breath and try to calm your heartbeat. Eventually you realized that the best way to do it was to just get it over with, and you walked into the room. 

Clint looked up, and relief washed over his face upon seeing you. You walked over to him before he could get up and sat down next to him, fiddling with the box. 

“I’m sorry for asking you to take out your hearing aids for the sake of me dancing in the rain,” you apologized again.

“I shouldn’t have overreacted,” Clint said, worry written all over his face. “I yelled, and that was not how I should have responded, and I’m sorry.”

“Clint, you have no reason to be sorry. I pushed, and you reacted in the only logical way.” You lifted a hand before Clint could say anything else. “And…I have something for you.” You handed him the box.

“What is this?” Clint asked. “You didn’t have to get me a present.”

“Its not a present, and yes, I did. Open it.”

Clint pulled the lid off of the box, and his eyebrows rose when he saw the hearing aids nestled in the box. “Hearing aids?” he stated quizzically.

Wordlessly, you picked up the glass of water sitting on the table and dumped it in the box. Clint caught on immediately.

“They’re…waterproof?” You nodded, and his eyes lit up with delight. “Thank you!” he managed, his voice choked up. “Y/N, thank you.” 

You wrapped your arms around Clint. “It was the least I could do.”

You looked up at the sky, happy to see that the rain had stopped and the sun had appeared from behind the clouds. “Come on,” you urged Clint gently. “Its not raining.”

Clint smiled and stepped out of the tower. “Thank you again for these,” he said, gesturing to his hearing aid. You smiled and ducked your head. “Now, what were these plans you had about jumping in puddles?”

You rolled your eyes and hopped forward into a pool of water, sending up a giant splash of water onto Clint.

“I wasn’t aware that hopipolla meant that I would get soaked,” Clint commented drily.

“Hopipolla?” you repeated curiously.

Clint nodded. “Its Icelandic. The act of jumping in puddles, if I recall correctly.”

“And when were you in Iceland again?” you asked, grinning and cocking your head to one side.

“You know I can’t tell you that,” Clint pointed out. Then, before you could protest, he jumped forward, sending a shower of water droplets over you.

“Hey!” The rest of the day was spent splashing one another in puddles of rain water and laughing at one another happily.


End file.
